Sometimes They Heal Even Stronger
by Trinity23Rose
Summary: Prompted by Barry's words, Caitlin finally goes to Harrison for help


Prompted by Barry's words, Caitlin finally goes to Harrison for help

* * *

"I could've saved him," Barry was just saying, still not over the fact that Black decided to let go of the offered hand and tumble down the side of the building to meet his end.

"Sometimes when people break, they can't be put together again," dr. Wells provided immediately, his words actually striking a chord with Caitlin who just standing there, deeply immersed in thoughts.

"Sometimes they heal even stronger," Barry decided to argue, never willing to give up on anything or anyone. Caitlin admired that feature of his. She only wished he was right, because her own problem…

"I hope so," Harrison responded and suddenly, his eyes were looking straight at her as though he knew exactly what she was thinking about. And he probably did, she nearly sighed at the realization, feeling the need to look away.

A few seconds later she heard him driving out of the cortex in his wheelchair and that was the moment she finally dared look at him again, only able to catch his silhouette leaving the room.

She knew she needed help, she really did. The problem was that she was afraid. Not of her friends locking her up in the pipeline when there really was no reason to as she hadn't exactly hurt anyone, but she was scared of the looks on their faces once she showed them. Something told her they wouldn't think of it as actually _cool._ It was rather a deadly ability when handled wrong.

There was only one person who was never afraid of her and never looked at her differently after finding out, so she left the cortex without a second thought, following him suit and eventually catching up with him by the door to his office.

He seemed to be know why she was there and what she wanted as he didn't ask. He just pushed the door open and let her in first, ever the gentleman even when himself being on a wheelchair.

"Harrison, I…" she hesitated as he shut the door when arriving in front of her inside. "I need your help," she finally got it out nervously, briefly looking into the stunning blue of his eyes before shifting her gaze to the wall above him.

"Finally," he only said with a nod, putting his hands together and lacing his fingers. "I'm glad you decided to stop hiding those amazing powers of yours."

"Oh, I wouldn't exactly call them amazing," she immediately argued, raising he hands up and looking at them as though they were not her own, as though the flesh there seemed foreign to her and then, she finally let it out, allowing the ice flow over her skin, instantly dropping the temperature in the room.

Yet, he didn't shiver nor recoil. His position was unchanged as he was watching her intently.

"They _are_ amazing," he emphasized, his words causing her to look back into his eyes, "just like you, Caitlin. Never forget that."

"Thank you, Harrison," she said in a small voice. "For always seeing me the same way."

"How can I not? I just wish it hadn't been Barry Allen who convinced you to finally seek out help."

"If it had been Barry, I would have gone to him and I am _here_ , Harrison." There was too much meaning in her words and the tension that always seemed to be there between them only grew.

He drove closer and reached for her, his hand scorching her arm as he pulled her down so she would sit in his laps, his lips immediately seeking hers, yet she stopped just inches from his face.

"The last time we tried this, I hurt you," she reminded him.

"It was nothing I couldn't recover from, Caitlin. Have a little faith in yourself. Besides, how else are you going to learn to control your powers? You can't hurt me, because I am not scared of you."

How could she not let him touch him when he put it like _that_?

His hands were already on her waist, his fingers running over the flesh there and she couldn't fight this anymore, so she finally closed the distance between them and kissed him the way she wanted to, the way her body, her entire being craved to.

"Don't be afraid. You won't hurt me," he still said against her lips, the brush of them tantalizing before he deepened the kiss, meeting her tongue.

And she finally believed it. She could hurt a lot of people and by accident, but he could ever be one of them since with him she only felt heat.


End file.
